universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Lake George
Universal Studios Lake George is a entertainment-industry themed park at lake george. it opened on June 4, 2004. Universal Studios Lake George The Studio in Lake George we're you are the movie star! Production Central Rides *Power Ranger Coaster (Blade Runner: Full Throttle Race similarity at Warner Bros Movie World Abu Dhabi) *'Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 12, 2015. '''Replaced:'The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions. ' *Universal Musicoaster Rockit. *'Studio Tour Tram.' - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1996-2005). Opening date: June 8, 1992. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type:A tram ride. Opened: June 14,2004. *Fosters Home For Imaginary Freend's Cartoon Network Blast ! *Journey Though The Land Before Time (former location) *'Shrek 4D '-' A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Join Shrek, Donkey and Princess Fiona on the amazing adventure in Oger-vision to reach the happy ending. '''Theme: ''Shrek. Opening date:'June 24,2004. *Snoopy vs the Red Baron. *Animal Planet LIVE! '''Shops *'Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 12, 2015. *'Shrek's Ye Shoppe'''- a store with Shrek merchindise. Theme: ''Shrek''. '' Opening date:'June 12,2004. *Foster's Home For Imaginary Store. *The Dino Institute Gift Shop. (former location) *Snoopy's Planes *The Power Ranger Store '''Resturants *The Monsters Café *The Animal Planet Observatory *CN Cafe. Philadelphia Rides *Liberty's Kids Boston Tea Party *The America Story *Old Park America Spot 'Shops' *Liberty Things 'Resturant' *Liberty's Tavern Storytown U.S.A 'Rides' *The Very Hungry Caterpillar (A slow train ride) *Where the Wild Things Are (A trackless darkride) *The Bearestein Bears Goes Camping (A dark ride similar to The Cat in the Hat) *Captain Underpants: The Ride (A EMV Dark Ride based on the 2017 Animated feature of the same name and similar to Dinosaur at Walt Disney's Animal Kingdom, but except in this ride. Riders are in the events of Captain Underpants (2017) where they join George, Harold, and Captain Underpants in many crazy adventures) *Clifford's Ca-Nine A Go Round (A dog themed carousel) *The Cat in the Hat 'Shops' *Barnes & Noble Gift Shop *The Store of The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Wild Things *The Bear Country Gift Shop *TreeHouse Comix Inc. *Clifford's Doghouse *Cat, Hat and Things 'Resturants' *Clifford's Dogbowl Dine-In *Chef Very Hungry's *Brother and Sister's Treats *Green Eggs and Ham New York 'Attractions' *The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon *Elf: The Musical *Macy's Balloon World (With balloons in Queue wall (Kermit the Frog, Barney, Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob Squarepants, Harold The Fireman, Pumpkins, Sonic, Pikachu, JoJo, Mickey, Felix the Cat, Curious George, Jimmy Neutron, Donald Duck, etc)), (With balloons in Pre-Show wall (Garfield, Macy’s Stars, Bart Simpson, Ronald McDonald) *Revenge Of The Mummy The Ride. *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. *a Wild Ride Through New York (a dark ride based on We're Back: a Dinosaur Story and is similar to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride at Disneyland) *Minecraft 4D *Power Rangers: The Ride *Transformers: The Ride *Subway Coaster 'Shops' *Macy's *The NBC Store. *The Mummy Backlot Shop. *Spiderman Store. *MineGear *Power Rangers HQ *Transformers: Gift Shop in Disguise 'Restaurants' *Shake Shack *The Macy's Parade Observatory (Barney and Paul Frank balloons at the entrance) *Power Ranger Pizza *CakeCraft *NBC Sports Grill Toon Lagoon 'Attarctions' *The Simpsons Ride. *Crash Bandicoot's N. Sane Joyride (a Steel roller coaster with inside areas Similar to the Incredicoaster at Disney's California Adventure at the Disney Land Resort in California) *Bad Boyz 4D *Spyro's Quest (an Omnimover shooter dark ride.) *The Amazing RIDE of Gumball (a 3D shooter dark ride.) *'Angry Birds: Flume River Adventure'- A Water Wet Log Ride based on The Angry Birds Movie Map Info:'''Join Red Chuck & Bomb As They Try To Get The Eggs Back From The Pig's And Leonard,AKA King Pig At Piggy Iland And a wacky plunge at Near The End. '''Theme: The Angry Birds Movie. Height restriction: 45". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: A Water Boat Ride. Opened: TBA,2017. Note: 'This Ride Is Like A Mix To Jurassic Park The Ride Matagscar A Crate Adventure And Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls. *Madagascar: A Crate Adventure. *Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls *Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges *Happy Tree Friends 4-D: This Is Happin’ *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *The Super Mario Logan The Ride. (A 4D IMAX Dome Simulator Based On The Youtube Seris.) 'Shops *Kwik-E-Mart *TBA (at the exit of Spyro's Quest) *Super Mario Logan Market.(At The Exit Of Super Mario Logan The Ride.) *Angry Birds Red's Souvenir Shop ( At The Exit Of Angry Birds: Flume River Adventure) *Gumball and Darwin's Really Pointless Gift Shop *Madagascar Crates *Happy Tree Friends Store *Cartooniversal *Bad Boyz Emporium 'Resturants' *Krusty Burger *Joyful Burger *Moe's Tavern *TBA (themed to Spyro the Dragon) *Jeffy’s Brain *Angry Birds Diner. *Flippin’ Burgers Cafe (Theme: Happy Tree Friends) *Cartooniversal's Comic Strip Cafe. *Cletus' Chicken Shack *Ben & Jerry's *Cafeteria De Marty's *D-Luxe Burger The Wizard World of Harry Potter 'Attarctions' *Harry Potter: Forbidden Journey *Flight of the Griffondor *Escape from Greengots *Dragon Challenge 'Shops' *Hogwarts Sweets *Zonko's Joke Shop *Wands 'Resturants' *3 Broomsticks *Leaky Couldren Super Nintendo World 'Attarctions' *Mario Kart: The Ride *Hyrule Coaster *Pokémon 4D *Metroid Blaster *Donkey Kong Mine Carts *Kirby's Star Rapids 'Shops' *World of Nintendo *Zelda's Castle *Mario Kart Pitstop *The Pokémon Center *Metroid Gear *Kirby Stuff 'Resturants' *Super Nintendo Diner *Pizza Me Mario *PokèSweets *Kirby’s Dream Land Cafe *Metroid: The Final Level *Ganon’s Lair The Great Valley Attractions * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure * Chomper's Bouncing Tree * Great Valley River Rapids * Petrie's Flight * Viewing Rock * Ducky's Play Pound * Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin. * TBA. (a teacups style ride) * TBA. Shops * TBA Restaurants * Treestar Cafe * Chomper's * Ozzy's Egg-tastic Shack! * TBA. Nickelodeon Central. Attractions * Spongebob SqaurePants Pineapple Coaster * PAW Patrol: The Rescue (a 3D shooter dark ride similar to Toy Story Mania! at Disney Parks) * Nick Jr. Live! * Brain Surge The Ride * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's ''The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents ''Opening date: June 4, 2004. * Silme Time Live! * Nickeldoeon Studios Lake George. * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles The Ride 3D. * The Loud House Loud Chase. * The Teenage Robot Roundabout. * Spongebob's Great Jellyfish Reseue 4-D. * Mutt and Stuff Pinball Adventure! * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast * Bubble Guppies Guppy Bubbler Restaurants * The Krusty Krab * Weenie Hut Jr.'s * Yak in the Box * Yo Gabba Gabba! Let's Get Healthy! * Eat Like a Turtle Pizza. * Nicktooons All Star Cafe. Shop * Nickstuff * Spongebob Storepants * Nick Jr Store. * Bubbletucky Gift Shop Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions * Spongebob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward,Sandy Cheeks, Mr.Krabs * Jenny Wakeman * Dora, Boots * Chase and Marshall from PAW Patrol * Geo, Millie, Bot * Gil, Molly, Oona, Nonny, Mr.Grouper * The Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles * Cosmo, Wanda * Muno, Foofa, Brobbe, Plex, Tootie * The Cast of Mutt and Stuff * Bunsen, Mikey, Amanda PBS Kids Backyard '''Attarctions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase *Let's go Luna: 4D *A Day in the Park With Barney *Adventures of Curious George *Cyberchase 4D *The Electric Company 3D *Nature Cat Live on Stage *Funding Credits Bathrooms 'Shops' *Hooper's Store *The Let's Go Luna Shop *The Barney Shop *The Nature Cat Shop *PBS Store of Knowledge *Hey, You Guys! *Curious George's Banana Shop 'Resturants' *Elmo's Eatery *PBS Kids All Star Cafe. *Sodor Café *The EleCafeTrc Company *Funding Burger *Barney’s School (Summilier than This school from 2002-present) *A&W Dragon Kingdom Attractions * Spyro's Quest (new location) * Dueling Dragons * Flight of the Dragon: an indoor launched rollercoaster with inversions. * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury. * TBA. Netflix Station Attractions Eleven's Netflix Blast!Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon